devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Trigger
Devil Trigger (often abbreviated as D.T.) is a special power possessed by Demons and Half-Demons which allows them to summon the Devil within themselves to release their full power. While in Devil Trigger, the user will assume their true form. In this form, many of the character's physical and magical attributes are amplified, and the character may have access to upgrades or even additions to their normal abilities like flying or hovering. When playing on higher difficulties, enemies can enter a Devil Trigger-like stateBy the game, it is even referred to as Devil Trigger. after a certain time limit (which is fixed for each enemy). This causes enemies to strengthen their attributes as well as making them attack more often and more powerful. Recurring Features While in Devil Trigger, the characters' speed and strength increase, and they constantly recuperate vitality. Additional effects are apparent, though these vary between games, and are usually determined by the equipped weapons or items of the character. For example, Dante will usually gain the ability to hover while in Devil Trigger, but this is obtained by equipping the Alastor in Devil May Cry, the Aerial Heart in Devil May Cry 2, and Nevan in Devil May Cry 3. Devil Trigger is confirmed to be available to Dante, Sparda, Lucia, Trish, Vergil and Nero. Several other characters, specifically Arkham, Credo, Agnus and Sanctus have abilities resembling Devil Trigger, though it is not known if it is the same. In Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4, activating Devil Trigger causes enemies to take damage and consequently interrupt what they were doing. In Devil May Cry 3, the explosion can be charged by holding down until the chosen number of Devil Trigger runes glow, and then releasing the button. Interestingly in Devil May Cry 4, Dante's DT activation doesn't deliver any damage. Also, when activating Devil Trigger, the character is granted temporary invincibility. In all but the second game, it is possible to unlock "Super" costumes for the playable characters, whose most prominent feature is their unlimited Devil Trigger. This allows the character to stay in Devil form indefinitely, taking advantage of the power, defense, and speed boosts, but negates the Devil Trigger's ability to heal. In Devil May Cry 4, the Super costume also reduces the mission rating by a certain percentage when used. Devil Trigger Gauge The Devil Trigger Gauge shows how much demonic energy you have. The energy is mainly used for Devil Trigger and is slowly drained all the time while in devil form. The Devil Trigger Gauge can be seen below the Vitality Gauge as a group of runes. In the beginning it consists only of three runes, but can be extended by buying Purple Orbs. The amount of time the user can stay in Devil Trigger is determined by the length of the Devil Trigger Gauge and Devil Trigger cannot be engaged unless the first three runes are filled. Some moves in Devil Trigger also deplete the gauge (eg. Stinger and Kick 13). The gauge can be replenished by using Devil Stars, and, in Devil May Cry 2, by standing on special platforms. Several moves and Items also cause depletion of the gauge. The Bangle of Time and Quicksilver Style stops or slows down time for enemies, but constantly reduces the D.T. gauge while using it. Also, the Doppelganger Style slowly drains the gauge when you use the style's moves. In addition, Vergil, whenever he uses multiple Summoned Swords at one time, also causes his Devil Trigger Gauge to deplete. Enemies On the hardest mode in all games, Dante Must Die, enemies can use Devil Trigger. They enter the state after a set time from the start of a fight, and this time is specific for each demon. Usually in this form they deal more damage, have more health and are harder to knock off balance. In Devil May Cry 3 the aim in Mission 6 is to overcome three trials of the Temen-ni-gru, the Trial of Wisdom, the Trial of Skill, and the Trial of the Warrior. The latter will consist of a long fight with demons in their Devil Trigger state, no matter the mode. However, their Devil Trigger can be temporarily disabled by unlocking seals on the walls. In Devil May Cry 4, demonic bosses have a "Desperation Mode", similar to Devil Trigger, when they are low on health. However, it seems to be something separate from normal enemy Devil Trigger, as it appears on all modes. Effects of it vary for each boss; *Echidna starts to glow a bright gold aura, her "dragon phase" becomes vulnerable for a timed Buster and she starts throwing her seeds around during several moves. *Bael turns purple-red, and his ice starts to regenerate faster when destroyed, and his tongue will be immune to firearm shots. *Berial glows purple-red flames which are difficult to disperse and his attacks will be imbued with fire. Dante Dante's exact Devil Trigger form changes throughout the series, though it seems to resemble his father more strongly as the series progresses. In ''Devil May Cry'' and ''Devil May Cry 3'', the appearance of the Devil Trigger form is dependent on the Devil Arms the character is wielding at the time of assumption, while in other games the character will possess one or two default forms. For more information on how Dante obtains Devil Trigger and detailed differences in each game, see below. Devil May Cry 3 In Devil May Cry 3, Dante gains his Devil Trigger after his first fight with Vergil. During the battle, Vergil stabs Dante with the Yamato, and then with the Rebellion. After Vergil leaves, Dante's Demonic power awakens, transforming both him and the Rebellion. Dante's Demonic form is quite Humanoid, though it possesses a Demonic face and red, scaled skin. Its exact features, generally its cranial crest and the fins on its back, vary with the weapon it has equipped. When using the Rebellion or Nevan, the fins actually serve as ultra-powerful wings, allowing flight. Dante can also use the Doppelganger Style in conjunction with his Devil Trigger, allowing him to generate a shadowy clone of his Demonic self. Devil May Cry In Devil May Cry, Dante cannot use his Devil Trigger until he obtains his first Devil Arm, Alastor. Unlike in Devil May Cry 3, his demonic forms are replicas of the fully matured form of the demon whose power he is channeling; Alastor, Ifrit, and even Sparda. However, although his demonic aura manifests in Sparda's form at several points in the story, he is not able to use Devil Trigger with the Sparda until he goes up against Mundus. Devil May Cry: The Animated Series In the anime, Dante is never revealed to fully incorporate his demonic form. However, during his final battle with the demon Abigal, the two clash in mid-air and Dante gives his full power, which in the process, makes his eye glow red and his voice became deeper (a recurring effect of Devil Trigger). This event caused an explosion on the area, leaving Sid weakened. Devil May Cry 4 In Devil May Cry 4, Dante is able to transform into his Demonic form at his very first appearance, in which he is attacked by Nero, and it is unaffected by the weapon he has equipped. This Demonic form is very reptilian, but the fins on its back cannot be used as wings, but are still shaped much like an insect's wings. He is much more powerful in this form, attacks with greater force and speed, fires magically charged shots from his guns, infuses his Stinger attacks with Demonic energy to inhanced their damage inflicted on enemies, and can use Air Hike and Sky Star twice in one use to gain greater altitude and aerial distance before falling. Devil May Cry 2 In Devil May Cry 2. Dante can transform into his demonic form from the beginning, and it is also unaffected by the weapon equipped. However, he can modify its abilities using the Amulet. Although this demonic form has a more matured appearance compared to the one used in Devil May Cry 3, it has not quite reached its final state. However, Dante can sometimes access that state, his Majin Form, if he activates his Devil Trigger while at critical health. Dante's Majin Form strongly resembles his father's demonic form, as well as his brother's "Nelo Angelo" form, but its wings are reptilian, rather than insectoid. Vergil Vergil's Devil Trigger is first seen during his second battle with Dante, in the Lair of Judgment, although in the Special Edition, it is usable from the beginning. Like Dante's, Vergil's demonic form retains the same basic shape of a blue, reptilian humanoid, with minor variations depending on the weapon equipped. After being defeated by Mundus and having his body augmented, Vergil's Devil Trigger changes to a demonic knight named "Nelo Angelo". This form more strongly resembles that of his father, Sparda, though it seems to consist of actual armor and a red mantle, rather than the tough carapace that Sparda possessed. Nero Nero, the main protagonist of Devil May Cry 4, also receives a Devil Trigger. He gains his Devil Trigger in Mission 6 after defeating Agnus. While Nero demands for answers from the scientist, Agnus’s servants, Bianco Angelos catch him unaware and impale him with their lances. Agnus then tells Nero of his plans to him, and stabs him once more with a Gladius. Nero almost fades away, but suddenly remembers a moment from his past. Kyrie was endangered, and Nero, in despair, cried to her.This is supposedly the event mentioned in the manual when he received his Devil Bringer. He awakens, takes Yamato, and enters DT state. When activated, it seems to appear as a translucent shadow of a demon that encompasses his body. Nero's Devil Trigger grants him the assistance of this demon that forms behind him while in Devil Trigger state, who mimics Nero's every attack with Yamato. However, as Nero, you cannot use Yamato unless you are in Devil Trigger. Dante (DmC) Not much information is known about the new Dante's Devil Trigger, however, it is known that he will have a special state which will make him look very much like the regular old Dante. It will also have an ability which lets Dante to slam the ground and cause all enemies to freeze in the air. Others *Lucia transforms into an angel-bird hybrid, with her whole body covered with white feathers. She is able to shoot these feathers as a ranged weapon, several at once. *Trish doesn't change her appearance, but assumes a golden aura. She also puts on her sunglasses. *Secretary's D.T. is exactly like Lucia's, but is violet in color with a black body coloration, making her resemble a fallen angel, or at least a crow. Items affecting Devil Trigger The Haywire Neo-Generator from Devil May Cry 3 causes Dante to constantly lose his Vitality in exchange for an infinite Devil Trigger, but cannot be turned off. The Untouchable from Devil May Cry causes the player to become invulnerable while putting him into DT state for a short period of time. Movesets ''Devil May Cry 2'' Devil Trigger (Dante) Devil Trigger (Lucia) Devil Trigger (Trish) ''Devil May Cry 4'' Devil Trigger (Nero) Devil Trigger (Dante) Trivia *The Devil Trigger forms seen in Devil May Cry 3 were designed by Kazuma Kaneko, a character designer for Atlus who designed the characters for the ''Shin Megami Tensei'' series. This was done as part of a deal to have Dante included as a cameo in Shin Megami Tensei, as Kazuma is a big fan of the Devil May Cry series. *In Devil May Cry 4, Dante and Nero's Devil forms are unable to fly, although some of the concept artwork depicts both devil forms with wings. Instead, Dante can use the Pandora's "PF594: Argument" to hover. *The Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection showcases a handful of concept sketches of Devil Trigger for both Dante and Nero. Concepts for the former notably include both wings and a tail whilst the latter shows a fully armored devil form which bears many similarities to Vergil's Yamato Devil Trigger, including a claw-like sheath on the arm and wing-like tailcoats. *During the Devil Buster (a Buster while in Devil Trigger State), the player can conserve the D.T. Gauge by means of pressing the D.T. button as Nero begins to Buster the enemy. Therefore, disabling the Devil Trigger as the Devil Buster starts, but Nero will remain on the Devil Buster animation and will even be able to fire Summoned Swords during the Buster. The D.T. gauge will not consume upon using this trick. See Also *Bangle of Time *Amulet *Quicksilver Style *Doppelganger Style *Yamato References and notes Category:Devil Trigger Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Techniques